Atração
by MoonDarker
Summary: Se aquilo era o significado de atração, ele queria aproveitar cada segundo. Shion/Nezumi. Primeira fic em português desses dois.


**Atração.**

Nezumi aproveitava a ausência de Shion para pensar um pouco, aquele garoto não havia entrado em sua vida a muito tempo mas já a tinha bagunçado toda. Nunca antes se preocupara com ninguém como se preocupava com ele, nunca tinha deixado alguém o conhecer tão bem como Shion o conhecia.

E o pior, não conseguia deixar de pensar em suas palavras... "Porque eu me sinto atraído por você". Nezumi sabia que ao dizer isso, Shion não tivera nenhuma segunda intenção, mas ainda assim aquelas palavras eram reais de mais.

- Onde você estava? - Perguntou Nezumi percebendo a chegada do amigo, mesmo estando de costas para porta.

- A guarda-cães me pediu pra fazer uns serviços lá de novo.

- Hum, tem comida em cima da mesa... Pode comer qualquer coisa.

- O que foi Nezumi? Não está se sentindo bem?

O mais velho sentiu o outro se aproximando, ele não sabia bem o motivo mas apenas não estava afim de conversar. As perguntas sobre aquelas palavras ainda martelando em sua cabeça e, se ele fosse conversar com Shion iria acabar falando demais, por isso preferia continuar deitado em sua cama simplesmente encarando a parede.

- Eu só preciso dormir, não é nada. Você trabalhou o dia todo, precisa comer alguma coisa antes que morra.

- Hum, - O mais novo se inclinou e, gentilmente, posicionou uma das mãos na testa do amigo. - você está com febre... Vou pegar um antibiótico mas você precisa comer antes senão vai revirar o seu estômago.

- Eu já te disse que você não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu só preciso dormir e vou ficar bem.

- Comer e tomar um remédio não vai te matar, e só vai ajudar.

Mesmo com os protestos de Nezumi, o garoto se levantou para pegar a caixa de "primeiro-socorros". A verdade é que ele odiava ver o amigo doente, por mais insignificante que fosse, qualquer que fosse a doença Shion se preocupava.

- Levanta.

- Eu já disse que eu não quero que você se preocupe comigo, e que dormindo eu vou melhorar.

De muito mal humor o mais velho obedeceu, fitando o garoto a sua frente. Seus olhos avermelhados pelo vírus estavam cheios de preocupação, seus lábios fazendo uma espécie de bico.

- O que foi? Eu vou tomar esse remédio não precisa me olhar assim.

- Você é muito teimoso, quer sempre fazer tudo do seu jeito...

- Eu? O teimoso aqui é você Shion! Eu disse pra você não se importar, pra não se apegar a mim e você simplesmente ignorou, fez tudo do _seu _jeito.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, Shion estendeu a colher com remédio para que o amigo doente o tomasse, nunca quebrando contato visual.

- Você sabe o meu motivo. - Ele suspirou e olhou para baixo.

- Não, eu não sei. Como eu já disse "a sua compreensão linguística é pior que a de um chimpanzé", você nem mesmo sabe o significado da palavra "atração".

- Então me explica Nezumi, já que eu não sei.

Foi como se Shion tivesse acabo de explodir uma bomba em suas cabeças, Nezumi não queria pensar no sentido da palavra "atração", e ele não tinha noção de como explicar isso ao amigo.  
>Sem ter controle sobre suas ações, ele começou a se aproximar do garoto à sua frente, "Feche os olhos". Seus lábios mal se encontraram, aquilo quase não era um toque.<p>

- Isso, - Nezumi não recuou. - é sentir atração. Você ainda pode considerar esse o seu motivo?

Ambos continuaram com os olhos fechados, os lábios ainda se roçando, sentindo um a respiração do outro. O coração de Shion batia rápido, sua mente não conseguia acompanhar tudo que estava acontecendo naquele momento mas ainda assim, não queria se afastar de Nezumi nem por um segundo. Se aquilo era o significado de atração, ele estava definitivamente atraído pelo outro.

Sem responder, Shion impulsionou seu corpo para ter mais contato com os lábios de Nezumi.

O mais alto foi surpreendido pela ação do amigo, ele achava que o garoto simplesmente ia voltar atrás em sua decisão e ir correndo para a número 6 ficar com a garota chamada Safu... E pelo visto, ele estava errado. Ele segurou os ombros de Shion em uma tentativa de aprofundar o beijo, ele precisava senti-lo, precisava ter certeza que aquilo realmente acontecia.

Sua lingua pediu passagem para entrar na boca do menor, que hesitou por alguns momentos mas logo permitiu. O menor ficou sem reação por alguns instantes, até que começou a pegar o ritmo de Nezumi.

Eles se beijaram por um tempo, poderiam ser segundos ou até mesmo anos. Havia algo entre eles que era inexplicável, uma ligação.

O oxigênio começou a faltar nos pulmões de Nezumi e ele foi obrigado a parar o beijo, abriu os olhos e mirou Shion tentando analizá-lo. Ele estava tenso, seus olhos continuavam fechados e sua respiração estava pesada. O mais alto percebeu que ainda segurava as mãos do amigo, sentindo seu rosto corar levemente.

- Eu... - A voz de Shion era apenas um sussurro. - Ainda considero. Eu definitivamente me sinto atraído por você.

Seus olhos não estavam mais fechados, orbes vermelhas e decididas encaravam o garoto mais alto à sua frente, - E eu vou estar com você onde quer que você esteja, me preocupando com você sempre.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA, - Nezumi o abraçou. - Você é mesmo muito teimoso.

O menor apenas assentiu e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do outro, fechando seus olhos e deixando seus pensamentos vagarem longe.  
>Se <em>isso<em> era o sentido de atração, ele queria aproveitar cada segundo.

Cada segundo que o fazia se sentir mais e mais atraído por Nezumi.

E o mesmo acontecia ao contrário.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Primeira fic de No. 6 em Português! Desculpa se ficou ruim MAS é quase impossível interpretar a personalidade deles em 6 episódios :/  
>Enfim, espero que gostem e que incentive vocês a postarem fics desse animemanga que está sendo um secesso até agora.

Por favor, mandem reviews :D

Beijinhos :*


End file.
